I'll Be Yours
by CherryFlavoredPez
Summary: Pansy and Hermione find that both of them have changed over summer, the usual, I suck at summaries, so just read the story.


Disclaimer: Not of these characters and places are mine, they're J.K Rowling's, I do own the plot though.  
  
AN: This is a slash fic! Femmeslash to be more accurate. That means girl/girl romance (Pansy/Hermione), if you don't like it, I suggest you leave this fic now, and look for something else...  
  
English is not my mother tongue, I'm Dutch, so there could be some spelling and grammatical errors in this fic, please forgive me for them.  
  
*...*: Hermione's thoughts. ~...~: Pansy's thoughts.  
  
Anything else? Oh yeah, Constructive criticism is always welcome, this is my first fic, so there'll be a lot of room for improvement, but flames will be used to burn your house down.  
  
And now: The fic...  
  
Changes  
  
*Finally, back to Hogwarts.* Hermione Granger, now a 6th year student at the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked around on platform 9¾, looking for her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "Hermione!" she heard a familiar voice call her name. Hermione turned around, saw her friends and walked up to them. "See, told you it was her", Harry teased Ron, who had just complimented that hot new girl, who, -according to Ron-, was his new main target in life and the one who he'd give up his virginity to (C'mon Harry, I'm 16, it's about bloody time, don't you think? And she's the perfect girl to help me with it."). Ron's face was filled with horror. "Shut up, here she comes." He cut Harry off. "Hey Herm," Harry pulled her into a hug. "How was your summer?" "Great", the girl replied, "I've been to Paris, visited the Louvre and the Notre Dame, and even made some new friends!" "I-I d-didn't know y-you c-could s-speak French." Ron managed to bring out. "There's a lot more you don't know about me." She replied with a wink that made Ron's cheeks turn red. Harry couldn't hide the grin that spread over his face. "Yeah, you're right, I didn't know your wardrobe included this kind of clothing, Herm." He said, looking her up and down. Hermione felt uncomfortable, they were her friends, they weren't supposed to look at her like this: "I just thought it was time for a change, that's all." And she had changed, now that she thought of it, on her trip to Paris she'd bought shorter skirts and tighter pants, one of her French friends had told her she had a gorgeous body, and those childish clothes she'd worn before didn't do her figure any good. So she'd taken her out shopping, and this is what she returned with: a tight, dark red low-cut top, and a black miniskirt. She'd liked the way she looked when she judged her appearance in the mirror this morning, but she definitely didn't like the way Ron and Harry, and multiple others on the platform, were judging her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~Just great, another year with those losers at this pathetic excuse for a school...~ Pansy Parkinson, 6th year Slytherin student at Hogwarts, glanced around looking for her friends. A look of annoyance spread over her face when she felt two strong arms around her waist. "Hey Drake", she said, and turned around to face the boy. "Hey", he replied in a husky voice, "How've you been this summer?" "Just fine, thank you", and with that she removed herself from his grip, receiving a confused look from Draco. Just last year she'd been pleased beyond believe upon hearing, seeing and feeling Draco Malfoy, who'd been rumoured to be a sex-god, rumours she could confirm, but all the nights she had spend with Draco were nothing compared to the summer nights she spend with someone whose name she didn't even know. All Pansy knew about this person was that she'd changed her life for the better. ~Definitely for the better....~ "What's wrong?" Draco informed. "Nothing, I'm just not in the mood, that's all." She looked around, hoping to find someone she knew, anyone but Draco. Her eyes fell upon a girl she hadn't immediately recognized. All Pansy knew she liked her already, ~god... those legs...~ Pansy's eyes widened when she recognized the girl, who was walking towards Potty and the Weasel, ~Granger!~, and judging by the look on the Weasel's face he hadn't recognized her either. ~Wow! Looks like the nosy Mudblood grew up over summer... This could get interesting...~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: read and review. Please? *does puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
